Across the Reality
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Ruky ein ganz normales Mädchen hat nur einen Wunsch: ein Digimon Prombt wird sie in die Digiwelt befördert und trifft dort auf Ken, Kouji und andere Gestalten, und die Macht der Dunkhelheit schläft nicht!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kommentar:**_

_Nachdem ich meine Drgonball Story fertig geschrieben habe dachte ich, dass ich mich an einer Crossover Geschichte versuchen sollte. Herausgekommen ist diese Geschichte, das heißt, noch habe ich nur 3 Kapitel. _

_Dies ist eine Digimon Story (größten Teils jedenfalls) und alle Charaktere die aus der Serie entnommen wurden gehören natürlich nicht mir. Auch alle Charas auch NGE gehören nicht mir. Tara Akagi gehört ebenfalls nicht mir sondern einer Freundin, ich durfte mir die Figur leihen. _

_Diese Ruky in dieser Geschichte ist von mir ausgedacht, wie auch Maren, ich hatte sehr viel Spaß das hier zu schreiben, allerdings habe ich noch keine Ahnung wie viele Kapitel es geben wird. Wie ich mich kenne sitze ich wieder mal ein ganzes Jahr daran smile _

_Ich habe mich auch nach meinem Chara benannt, ich finde das Ruky sehr wenig mit mir gemeinsam hat, eigentlich ist es nur der Wunsch nach einem Digimon und die anderen Digiritter mal zu treffen. Das sie so waghalsig ist gefällt mir - _

_Aber wenn ihr euch entschließt mir und den von mir bewegten Digirittern zu folgen würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ihr müsst keine Angst haben das dies eine "drauflos" Story wird, die am Ende sehr verplant ist und keiner weiß eigentlich mehr worum es überhaupt geht, ich habe mir schon eine Storyline zurechtgelegt. _

_Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über Kritik und Lob freuen, da ich mich dann auf die Leser einstellen kann, das wäre wirklich sehr nett von euch -_

_**WARNINGS? **_

_Nun ja, ich muss wohl vorab sagen dass es manchmal doch verwirrend sein kann, denn hier treffen gleich drei Welten aufeinander, die Digiwelt und zwei reale Welten. _

_**LAGUAGE-WARNUNG!**_

_Ich benutze einige japanische Sätze/Ausdrücke, aber das sollte nicht unbedingt stören, wenn ihr es wollt dann kann ich Übersetzungen starten._

_Auch english wird hier nur Satzweise benutzt. Das Problem taucht aber erst im 4. Kapitel auf, hier wird aber (für die, die kein English können) klar gemacht was Sache ist, also keine Bange!_

_**Shounen-Ai und (Lime?)!**_

_Aufgrund meiner Vorliebe zu Shounen Ai Geschichten habe ich mir vorgenommen das hier gleich bekannt zu geben, es werden also Shounen Ai Szenen vorkommen, wahrscheinlich werden sich auch Limeszenen ansiedeln. Dem bin ich mir aber noch nicht ganz sicher _

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß -_

**ØDigimon   
Across the reality **

Alle angegebenen Emailadressen sind zufällig zusammengestellt und nicht aus dem Emailadressenverzeichniss entnommen.

**Kapitel 1:  
Das Digivice **

Ein Abend wie jeder andere schien dies zu sein. Ein warmer Sommerabend an dem die Sterne so hell schienen, dass man viele Sternschnuppen erkennen konnte. Das Fenster des Zimmers stand offen und die warme Sommerluft konnte hinein und spielte mit den weißen Gardienen.  
Im Hintergrund lief der Fernseher. Eine japanische DVD mit englischen Untertiteln, doch anstatt auf die Mattscheibe zu sehen, konzentrierte sich Ruky auf das Internet und darauf nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen, wie es immer passierte, wenn die absolut herzzerreißenden Episoden von Digimon liefen.  
Man konnte also diesen Abend mir einem einzigen Wort beschrieben: normal!

Bilder im Internet anzusehen ist toll und brachte schnell wieder ein verstörtes Lädcheln auf das Gesicht des Mädchens. Ruky seufzte und sah sich ihren Desktop an.  
"Ja ein Digimon wäre echt nicht schlecht! Wenn auch nur einer meiner Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen könnte, dann wäre ich schon zufrieden wenn ich Veemon hätte!", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
Erst am heutigen Tage hatte sie wieder einmal eine Mathearbeit verhundst und den ganzen Tag hatte sich der Gedanke einer schlechten Note in ihren Kopf gesetzt und sie geärgert, aber wie immer gab es auch da einen Spruch den sie immer wieder vor sich hin murmelte: "Ach scheiß doch auf das Ding. Die nächste wird besser!"  
Aber nach einer Weile wurde ihr Blick düster, die schnaupte abwertend und legte ihren Kopf neben die Computertastatur, so dass die schwarzen langen Haare ihr die Sicht versperrten.  
Tja die nächste Arbeit wird besser, die nächste wird besser oder die nachfolgende, vielleicht aber auch die danach ... aber innerlich wusste Ruky, keine der abstehenden Matheprüfungen würde je besser ausfallen als diese! Es war nicht so, dass sich Ruky überhaupt nicht bemühte das ganze Zeug mit den Zahlen und unsinnige Formeln zu lernen, aber wenn man wie sie von einer merkwürdigen Sehnsucht die sogar schon recht unheimlich ausfiehl hatte, konnte man sich nichts merken. Sie wollte so gern in eine andere Welt, die Welt die sie und ihre beiden Freundinnen und alle anderen Fans die Digiwelt nannten.  
Das Telefon klingelte zur versprochenen Zeit und als Ruky den Hörer ihres Telefons in Frontierstyle abnahm war eine ihrer besten Freundinnen dran.  
"Hallo Maren, was gibt's?", fragte Ruky.  
"Ah, schaust du schon wieder Digimon?", fragte Maren, "Na ja, du weißt doch eigentlich schon wieso ich anrufe!"  
"Ah .. ja", antwortete Ruky aber nur halbherzig bei der Sache, dennn auf ihrem PC befand sich ein neues Pop-up-Window, immer noch halbwegs aufmerksam der Stimme ihrer Freundin lauschend, las sie sich den Text durch und klickte auf "ja".  
"Was ein Picknick? Ich weiß nicht, glaubst du wirklich es ist schlau, wenn wir das machen. Du kennst ja unsere Probleme!", druckste Ruky.  
"Ja schon. Aber es wäre schon schöner wenn ihr euch endlich mal auf neutralem Boden trefft und dann redet! Aber wenn du nicht willst ... Ich kann dich ja schlecht zwingen! Aber ... wenn du es dir überlegst, dann schau einfach vorbei, okay?", fragte Maren.  
"Natürlich!", antwortete Ruky und versuchte so mutiviert wie möglich zu wirken.  
Nachdem sie auflegte war ihr PC mit dem Download der Dateien fertig und auf Ruky wartete folgende Meldung:

From:   
To: TamashiiRukiweb.de

Guten Tag Ruki-san  
Ich freue mich das du meine Nachricht erhalten hast. Usere Gruppe steht vor folgenden Problem:  
wir haben versucht verschiedenen Kindern indeiner Welt Digivices zu schicken.  
Allerdings ist niemand direkt bei uns gelandet.  
Dies ist unser letzter Versuch!  
Wir bitten dich uns zu begleiten.   
Möchtest du uns folgen und uns helfen?

Klick Button: Yes? No?

"Ein Onlinegame? Find ich ja klasse das die sich jetzt auch schon als Popups durchs Netz wühlen. Klar mache ich mit!", brabbelte Ruky vor sich hin und klickte die Bestätigung, doch anstatt eines Spiels schien der PC auf unerklärliche Weise abzustüzen, denn der Monitor wurde pechschwarz. Eigentlich tendierte Ruky dazu in solchen Fällen zu fluchen, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung erschien erneut Schrift auf dem PC:

Du hast dich dazu entschlossen die Reise anzutreten. Dies ist deine Aufgabe:  
Finde einen Weg in die neue Welt.  
Du hast nur zwei Hilfsmittel: dein Digivice und dein Vertrauen.

Willst du fortsetzen?

Next? Cancle? 

Ruky wählte sofort "weiter" udn ein heller Lichtstrahl erstrahlte. Aus ihrem Bildschrim kam etwas geflogen und legte sich sofort heiß in ihre Hand. Im ersten Moment wollte sie es gar nicht glauben, dann kam ihr der Gedanke zu schreien vor Überraschung, aber ihr blieb letztendlich die Spucke im Halse stecken.  
In ihrer Hand lag ein Digivice, und nicht nur irgendein Digivice, ein D-3 Digivice war dies!  
"Ein Weg in die neue Welt? In die Digiwelt?", fragte Ruky und konnte den Anblick des Gerätes gar nicht richtig glauben und die Seiten dieses Digivices waren sogar schwarz, "Ich werd Morgen doch zu Maren gehen. Wenn ich das Tor zur Digiwelt finde, dann sehe ich sie vielleicht nie wieder. Der Gedanke in die Digitale Welt zu gehen ist schön ... aber wie soll ich denn ein Tor zur Digiwelt finden?"  
Es klopfte an Ruky's Zimmertür und ihre Mutter kam herein.  
"Willst du nicht auch langsam ins Bett gehen?", fragte sie.  
"Ja ich geh wohl auch jetzt gleich. Ist eindeutig besser!", antwortete Ruky und schaltete den Fernseher ab. Genau in diesem Moment kam ihr die Idee. Yolei hatte es so viele Male vor gemacht.   
"Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht habe, versuch ich das mal! Obwohl ich keine große Hoffnung habe!", dachte sich Ruky und beeilte sich sehr.  
Schließlich wünschte sie ihren Eltern eine Gute Nacht und schloss sich in ihr Zimmer.  
Ihr Bildschirmschoner war ebenfalls in Digimonstyle und als dieser verschwand hielt sie ihr Digivice ausgestreckt vor den Monitor:   
"Wenn es da ein Tor zur Digiwelt gibt dann ...  
**ÖFFNE DICH**!", sagte sie halblaut, allerdings geschah nichts weiter als dass sich ein neues Popup-Window .

**ERROR LOADING - Aktion abgebrochen! **  
Das gewünschte Programm wurde nicht gefunden.

Ruky seufzte und ließ sich hoffnunglos auf ihren Stuhl fallen.  
"Ich will nicht länger warten! Aber damit könnte ich mich schon noch von den anderen verabschieden!", murmelte sie vor sich hin und fuhr ihren PC herunter.  
Dann legte sie sich aber wirklich schlafen und knippste das Licht aus.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ruky ziemlich spät auf und kam nur mühsam aus den Federn, aber weil sie aj noch verabredet war und mit dem Gedanken aufstand, ihre Familie und Freunde vielleicht niewieder zu sehen und dafür in die Digiwelt zu gehen (vorrausgesetzt die ganze Sache war kein Traum und sie hatte sich alles nur zurecht gesponnen). Ruky holte die verlorene Zeit aber schnell wieder ein und ging dann zur Ausgangstür.  
"Warum hast du es denn so eilig?", fragte Ruky's Mutter überrascht.  
"Ach ich hab noch ne Verabredung mit Maren und Tara!", antwortete Ruky, "Ich bin schon ziemlich spät dran, ich glaube ich war gestern zu lange auf. Bis dann, Wiedersehen!"  
Ruky lief ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten aus der Tür und die Straße hinab, die wie jeden Mittag bis hinein in den späten Nachmittag von Stau heimgesucht wurde. Es lärmte wie immer schrecklich, solange bis Ruky in eine kleine Nebenstraße abbog und zu einer blühenden, grünen Wiese im Sonnenschein gelangte. Schließlich fand sie Maren und Tara auf einer Decke sitzend vor und sie schienen die Wärme der Sonne sehr zu genießen.  
"Hallo Leute!", rief Ruky während sie noch angerast kam.  
Maren stand auf und winkte ihrer Freundin zu: "Hey du bist ja doch noch gekommen!"   
"Ja. Frag mich nie nach irgend etwas wenn es spät am Abend ist und ich dazu auch noch müde bin!", antwortete Ruky lächelnd und wandte sich an Tara, die etwas skeptisch auf Ruky hinauf sah, "Ach komm schon Tara! Zuerst hast du doch eingewilligt das ich dabei bin. Wenn du nicht damit einverstanden gewesen währest, dann hättest du das klar zum Asudruck bringen sollen!"  
"Was hat dich denn gebissen?", wollte Tara gereizt wissen.  
Ruky, die ja eigentlich ununterbrochen mit Tara streitete, reagierte schnell darauf und antwortete sarkastisch: "Na jetzt mach's mal halblang, glaubst du ich weiß nicht was hier abläuft? Du machst dich doch eigentlich heimlich Stück fpr Stück an Maren ran!"   
"Was bitte? Bist du krank?", fragte Tara und wurde mit einem Mal stil, sie sah für einen Bruchteil einer kleinen Sekunde erschrocken aus, dann grinste sie wieder, "Ja du bist krank! Digimon-kopfkrank! Was ist denn das da an deinem Gürtel?"   
Ruky sah tara verwirrt an und griff an die besagte Stelle und holte das Digivice vom Vorabend.  
"Das...", antwortete Ruky.  
"Könnt ihr euch nie vertragen?", fragte Maren verärgert.  
"Tut mir leid, Maren. Aber sie hat ja mal wieder angefangen!", sagte Tara gleich eine Spur sanfter.   
Ruky nickte zustimmend: "Ja sie hat schon Recht. Na was soll's ... wir sehen uns dann Montag in der Schule!"   
"Wiedersehen!", antwortete maren, sie wusste ja was für Dickschädel die beiden waren.

Ruky hatte sich wieder über die Wiese nach Hause gemacht, doch hielt sie kurz inne und hielt es doch für besser nicht jetzt schon wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Sie wollte eher nach dem Tor zur Digiwelt suchen, während Tara noch eine ganze Weile in die Richtung sah, in die Ruky verschwunden war und mit irgendetwas in der jackentasche herunspielte.  
"Niemand schafft das, Ruky!", murmelte Tara in sich hinein, Maren sah ihre Freundin fragend an.

Ruky war nachdenklich durch eine kleine Einkaufsstraße an der Ostseite der Stadt entlanggegangen. Das Tor zur Digiwelt konnte nicht über einen Computer geöffnet werden? Wie dann? Sie zerbrach sich ziemlich lang den Kopf darüber bis ihr wieder das Popupwindow einfiehl: "Du hast nur zwei Hilfsmittel, dein Digivice und dein Vertrauen!"  
Mit diesem Gedanken zog sie ihr Digivice wieder hervor und rannte los, so schnell sie konnte erreichte sie das endgültige östliche Ende der kleinen Stadt, wo der Weg nach einigen Metern zu einer Klippe abbrach. Ruky stoppte nicht, und selbst wenn sie es versucht hätte, währe ihre Geschwindigkeit einfach zu schnell gewesen. Dann war es auch schon so weit, sie begann mit einer mords Geschwindigkeit die Klippe herunter zu fallen, doch hatte Ruky keine Angst, dieser Fall gab ihr sogar eine große Hoffnung. Sie streckte ihr Digivice aus und es hallten ihre Worte laut:  
**"ÖFFNE DICH TOR ZUR DIGIWELT!"**

Fortsetzung in Kapitel 2: Die Macht des Bösen


	2. Chapter 2

**ØKapitel 2:  
Die Mächte des Bösen**

_Ausgedachte Charaktere (Ruky, Maren) by Ruky Tamashii (Kaworu-kun) (Akagi Tara Shion) by SuGo _

**"TOR ZUR DIGIWELT ÖFFNE DICH!"**

Ruky hätte während des Falls gerne die Augen geschlossen, doch wagte sie es anderer Seits gar nicht. Das Digivice, immer noch vorsich hergestreckt in ihrer Hand fing an zu leuchten und der Boden tat sich vor ihr auf.  
Plötzlich wurde es schwarz, tief schwarz. Vor ihren Augen war Leere und sie spürte wie sie langsam fortschwebte ...

Mit brummenden Schädel erwachte Ruky im liegen. Um sie herum war gemurmel. Nach einigen Sekunden begann ihr Japanisch einzusetzen, denn sie realisierte die Worte.  
Schnell setzte sie sich auf und blickte in ein kleines grünes Gesicht.  
"**Kyaaaaah**, hallte es durch die ganze Höhle, in der sie gelandet war.  
"Daijoubu! Anata, dajoubu da you!", hörte Ruky eine beruhigende weibliche Stimme.  
Das Mädchen das Ruky sah war Takenouchi Sora und neben ihr saß ein kleines Wormmon und sah durch Ruky nun auch ziemlich erschrocken aus.  
Es saßen auch drei weitere Kinder in der Höhle, alle waren dunkelhaarig und hatten mehr oder weniger freundliche Gesichter. Zwei der Jungen sahen sich besonders ähnlich. Einer von ihnen hatte ein Kopftuch auf dem Kopf und seine langen Haaren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.   
"O...oro", kam es langsam von Ruky als sie auch noch den kleinen rosa Vogel Biyomon sah.  
"Du hast dein Digivice benutzen können, dann wurde also eine Email an eine richtige Person geschickt?", sagte eben dieses Digimon.   
"Bi...Biyomon!", stotterte Ruky.  
"Ja genau, ich bin Biyomon! _Douzo yoroshiku_!", antwortete das Digimon, "Und wie heißt du?"  
"A...! _Gomen_! Mein Name ist Ruky!", antwortete sie, "Tamashii Ruky. Meine Güte! Ich glaube ich spreche das verfluchteste Japanisch das ihr jeh gehört habt!"  
Ruky konnte es nicht glauben. Vor ihr saßen einige der Leute, die sie schon immer treffen wollte und nun reagierte sie so gelassen als ob es gar nichts besonderes sei.   
Der Junge mit dem Kopftuch stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand: "Minamoto Kouji, _douzo yoroshiku_! Dies dort ist mein älterer Bruder Kimura Kouichi, und dies sind Takenouchi Sora und Ichijouji Ken!"  
"_Hajimemashite_", sagte Ruky lächelnd.  
"Wo lebtest du in der Realen Welt?", wollte Sora wissen, "Man hört ja schon das du nicht aus Japan kommst!"  
"_Doitsu_", antwortete Ruky.   
"Na so was! Ich spreche auch ein bisschen Deutsch. Nur nicht so gut!", sagte Ken.  
"Hey, das wäre doch auch was für dich, oder Kouichi-niisan?", fragte Kouji.  
"Ach hör auf, Kouji-kun!", mahnte Sora.  
"Streitet ihr euch etwa oft?", wollte Ruky wissen.  
"Nein. Kouji ist normalerweise sehr zurückgezogen. Und still ... Kouichi-kun ist auch nicht wirklich der wilde Typ und Ken schon gar nicht!", antwortete Sora seufzend und wandte sich dann an die Brüder, "Sagt mal, wo bleiben eigentlich Salamon und Gabumon?"   
Salamon und Gabumon? Waren Yamato und Hikari auch dabei? Sollte sie auch diese beiden kennen lernen?  
"Würde ich auch gern wissen", antwortete Kouichi und sah auf sein D-3 Digivice, "Nicht weit von hier!"  
Es überraschte Ruky sehr das auch Kouichi und Kouji ein D-3 Digivice besaßen. Heimlich ließ sie ihren Blick auf Sora schweifen und bemerkte das sie ebenfalls ein solches Digivice hatte. Damit gab es für Kouji und Kouichi keine Spirit Evolution.

**In der Realen Welt:   
**  
"Waaas? Ruky ist seid gestern nachmittag nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen?", fragte Tara überrascht, "sieist nach hause gelaufen, dachte ich jeden falls. Tja ... also wenn sie nicht hier ist... Sie haben keine Idee wo sie hin gegangen sein könnte? Nicht die leiseste Ahnung?"  
"Nein, ich habe schon bei Maren und euren Freunden nachgefragt, aber da war sie nicht. Ich mache mir große Sorgen. Ist eure Auseinandersetzung dieses Mal denn wirklich so groß gewesen?", wollte Ruky's Mutter wissen.  
"Auch nicht größer als sonst auch. Deshalb wollte ich ja auch mit Ruky sprechen. Wir haben usn gestern ja beide nicht gerade ordentlich verhalten!", antwortete Tara.   
Ruky's Mutter lächelte: "Na, wenn Ruky wieder Mal begonnen hat. Sie ist immer so voreilig beim streiten. Teilweise ist das wirklich nervtötend was? Aber jeder Mensch hat eben seine Schwächen."  
"Da haben Sie Recht", antwortete Tara verlegen, "nun ... ich werde meine Augen offenhalten und den Quälgeist suchen, sie kann ja eigentlich nicht so weit gekommen sein!"  
Tara winkte nur kurz zum Abschied und machte sich dann in einem schnellen Tempo auf den Weg, ihr Ziel war selbst ihr unbekannt. Normalerweise hätte sie ja schon gedacht, dass die Polizei bei der Suche größeren Erfolg hatte, allerdings spielte sie wieder mit etwas in ihrer Jackentasche und war dadurch anderer Meinung: "Niemand schafft das Ruky! Du auch nicht!"  
Dies murmelte sie immer wieder in sich hinein und plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen.  
"Auuh, Mensch! Tara pass doch auf!", mahnte eine helle Mädchenstimme.   
"A...Asuka!"  
"Ja ich! Und was machst du hier?", wollte sie wissen und half Tara, die beim Zusammensturz auf den Hosenboden gefallen war, auf die Beine.  
"Ich suche nach Ruky!", entgegnete Tara.  
Asuka sah mit einem verwunderten Blick auf Tara drein und fragte: "Ruky? Wieso suchst du sie? Habt ihr euch etwa schon wieder gestritten?"  
"Ja das ist auch ein Grund warum ich sie suche. Aber Asuka! Ich weiß wo sie ist, ich habe einen Verdacht wo sie sein könnte. Allerdings ist das ziemlich unmöglich!"  
"Echt! Dann lass mal hören!"

Ruky's Blick hatte sich inzwischen ziemlich verfinstert. Salamon, Kouichi's Digimonpartner und Gabumon, Kouji's Digimonpartner waren schon wieder zurückgekehrt und Wasserflaschen besorgt.  
"Was hast du, Ruky-san?", wollte Sora wissen.  
"Nichts. Ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, ob ich auch einen Digimonpartner bekomme, so wie ihr. Ich habe ein Digivice aber dazu müsste es doch eigentlich auch ein Digimon geben oder?", fragte Ruky.  
"Du wirst auch einen bekommen!", sagte Ken aufmunternd, "Wir gehen dein Digimon suchen sobald der neue Morgen angebrochen ist!"   
"Ist es Nacht?", fragte Ruky.  
Kouji nickte stumm: "Du hast ziemlich lange ohnmächtig dagelegen. Wir wurden von einem Licht angezogen. Und du bist ja vorhin erst aufgewacht. Tut mir leid, aber wir und unsere Digimon brauchen jetzt erst einmal Schlaf!"  
"_Gomen nasai_!", sagte Ruky.  
"Ach vergiss es!", sagte Kouichi freundlich, "Ich auf jeden Fall finde es super das wir noch mehr Unterstüzung bekommen."   
"Und ich bin erst mal froh euch kennen gelernt zu haben!", antwortete Ruky und die anderen Digiritter machten sich auf ins Bett, sofern man das Bett nennen konnte, denn sie schliefen auf dem Boden. Allerdings hatten sie Schlafsäcke in die sie sich gemütlich einrollen konnten.  
Als sich die Kinder gegenseitig eine Gute Nacht wünschten und Ruky sich mit Ken einen Schlafsack teilen musste, hatte sie sogar ein richtig wohliges Gefühl bei der Sache in der Digiwelt bei den Digimon und Digirittern zu sein. Dennoch dachte sie schon ein bisschen an zu Hause, sie machten sich bestimmt schon alle Sorgen um sie.  
Eine ganze Weile war es still. Ruky hörte das gleichmäßige Atmen der anderen.   
"Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Ken flüstern.   
"Du bist noch wach, Ken-kun? Na ja ... also wenn es dich stört, ich kann auch ohne so was schlafen ehrlich!", antwortete Ruky.  
"Das ist schon okay! Ich denke wir werden auch noch was für dich finden! Mir macht das nichts aus!", entgegnete Ken, "Aber wenn es dir unangenehm sein sollte, Ruky-san!"  
"Nein, ist schon okay, ich hab hauptsächlich Jungs als Freunde. Aber sag mal Kouichi-kun und Kouji-san sind doch Zwillingsbrüder oder?", fragte Ruky.  
"Nicht ganz. Es ist wahr, sie sind Geschwister, aber Kouichi-kun ist ein Jahr älter als Kouji-kun. Kimura Kouichi-kun lebte bei seiner Mutter und Minamoto Kouji bei seinem Vater. Kimura-san, damit meine ich Kouichi-kun's und Kouji-kun's Mutter, hat wieder ihren Mädchennamen angenommen. Aber mal ein kleiner Themenwechsel. Ruky-san, du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein, ich meine über die Digiwelt und die Digimon!", bemerkte Ken.  
"Ich wusste eigentlich tief in meinem Inneren das es die Digiwelt und die Digimon gibt!", antwortete Ruky aber ihr kam noch ein anderer Gedanke, die Kinder konnten aufgrund ihrer Größen auf gar keinen Fall nur 11 oder 12 Jahre alt sein, "Ach ähm ... Ken-kun? Wie alt bist du, und die anderen?"  
"Ich bin 14, Kouichi und Kouji sind schon 15 und Sora-san ist schon 16 Jahre alt. Und du?", fragte Ken.  
"Ich bin auch 14 Jahre alt!", antwortete sie.  
Ruky lächelte und spürte nun langsam wie der Schlaf sie einholte und sie herabziehen wollte, doch kam es vorerst zu keinem Schlaf.

Sie ganze Höhle wurde plötzlich von Erschütterungen heimgesucht und die Decke begann auch nocht einzustürzen.  
"Raus hier. Los aufwachen und verschwinden!", rief Ken um die anderen zu wecken und wandte sich an Ruky, "Los schnapp dir Wormmon als Begleiter und sieh zu das du hier herauskommst!"  
"_Hai_!", rief Ruky und nahm Ken's Digimon als erstes mit nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von den anderen Digimon und deren Partner.  
Vor den Kindern stand nun ein fremdes Digimon.  
"Fairymon!", rief Sora aus, "Biyomon!"  
"Salamon!", kam es von Kouichi und auch Kouji und Ken schickten ihre Digimon vor.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte Ruky.  
Das hübsche Digimon mit den Flügeln auf dem Rücken grinste: "Nanu ich hätte nicht gedacht das du wirklich einen Weg in die Digiwelt findest! Das ist ja mal was ganz neues! Ruky Tamashii in der Digiwelt!"   
"Was?", brummelte Ruky, "Was willst du von uns?"   
"Nichts weiter", entgegnete Fairymon, "Das war's schon für heute Leute, ich hab noch eine wichtige Verabredung. Ich war wirklich nur geschickt worden um nachzusehen ob das Gerücht wahr ist!"  
"Woher kennst du eigentlich meinen Namen?", wollte Ruky wissen.  
"Geheimnis. Und? Hast du wohl keinen Digimon Partner bekommen? Oder bist du gar wie ich?", fragte Fairymon.  
"Geheimnis!", antwortete Ruky, nahm einen Strein und warf ihn dem feindlichen Digimon entgegen.  
Das Digimon hielt das Geschoss mit einem schwachen Windhauch von sich ab.  
"Jetzt reicht es mir ja schon!", schrie Fairymon wütend und attackierte Ruky mit einem heftigen Windstoß, es hätte ziemlich übel aussehen können, wenn Biyomon nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre.  
"Magisches Feuer!", rief der rosa Vogel bevor es einen kleinen dünnen Strahl mit grünen Feuer abschoss. Die Attacke war im Begriff Fairymon zu verletzen, doch eben diese konnte den Angriff eines Rookie-Level Digimon gut abwehren.  
"Mist so funtkioniert das nicht!", hörte Ruky Ken sagen.  
Sie selbst war nur ein bisschen am Arm verletzt, es blutete aus einer kleinen Wunde. Ruky stand vom Boden auf und warf dem Digimon einen verachtenden Blick zu: "Der einzige Nachteil dieser Welt ist, dass es Digimon wie dich gibt, die den Frieden dieser Welt stören!"  
Ruky's Stimme klang sehr wütend und war laut, in dieser Welt konnte man sie nicht so leicht aufhalten. Sie hielt dem Digimon ihr Digivice entgegen und es begann hell zu leuchten.  
"Sie wird doch wohl kein Digimon in ihrem Digivice besitzen?", fragte Sora.  
"Veekopfnuss!", rief eine Stimme von irgendwo her und Fairymon wurde nach vorne gestoßen und viel baüchlings auf den Boden.  
"Was zum...", fluchte das Digimon.  
"Wer war das?", wollte Kouji wissen.  
"Veekopfnuss!", rief die Stimme noch einmal und ein blaues Etwas kam geflogen um Fairymon noch einmal anzugreifen.  
Das feindliche Digimon aber verzog sich angeschlagen in die Luft.  
"Jetzt sei nicht so feige!", rief Sora.   
"Genau! Gabumon!", rief Kouji und schickte seinen Freund in den Kampf. Die anderen überraschte diese Handlung schon etwas, denn das sah ihm nicht wirklich ähnlich. Fairymon verschwand aber dennoch mit einer Rauchwolke.  
"Wo ist sie hin?", fragte Ruky sauer.  
"Weiß ich nicht. Die lässt sich aber bald wieder bei uns blicken, keine Sorge!", erklärte Kouichi.  
"Darf ich bekannt machen? Sie gehört zu den Mächten des Bösen!", erklärte Kouji, Gabumon war gerade anderwertig beschäftigt.  
"Gabumon wer ist das?", wollte Salamon wissen und schnüffelte neugierig an der blauen Echse, die neu dazugekommen ist herum. Ruky mochte ihren Augen nicht glauben.  
"Hey, wer bist du, mein Kleiner?", fragte Sora schließlich.  
"Ich bin Veemon und der Partner von Ruky!", entgegnete das blaue Digimon.   
"Mein ... mein Digimonpartner?", wirderholte Ruky lächelnd, irgendwie konnte sie es nicht wirklich glauben.   
Veemon nickte und nahm Ruky an die Hand: "Ich hoffe unsere Zusammenarbeit wird gut laufen!"  
"Und ob sie das wird, Veemon!", meinte Ruky sicher, "Ich bin froh dich kennen zu lernen!"  
"Siehst du, Ruky-san? Du hast doch noch deinen Partner gefunden!", fügte Kouichi hinzu.  
Ruky nickte und wandte sich dann an die anderen Digiritter und deren Digimon: "Minna! Watashitachi ha Dejimon-Chiimu! Ruky ha ii desu you!"   
Die anderen nickten einverstanden.

In der Realen Welt saßen Tara und Asuka in einem Zimmer.  
Asuka war kurz zuvor noch eine ganze Weile mit jemandem telefonieren und Tara musste von daher ziemlich lange warten.  
Nun aber war Asuk awieder ins Zimmer gekommen und fragte: "Also wo glaubst du ist Ruky jetzt?"   
"In der Digiwelt!", antwortete Tara trocken.  
"_Eeeeh? Dejitaru waarudo_?", fragte Asuka.  
"Ich weiß das es sich anhört als sei ich reif für die Klappsmühle, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie in der Digiwelt ist!", antwortete Tara.  
"Ach ... Digiwelt! So etwas gibt es nicht, Tara! Das ist der ganze Mathestress den ihr in letzter Zeit hattet!", meinte Asuka.  
"Ja? Und was ist dann das hier?", wollte tara wissen, sie zog ein D-3 Digivice hervor und fuhr fort: "Das habe ich seid ca. 3 Wochen!"  
"Bei Kloppi gekauft?", meinet Asuka.  
"Nein. Das ist aus meinem PC gekommen, Asuka! Aus meinem PC als sich ein Popupwindow auftat und ich dachte ich werde an einem Online RPG teilnehmen oder so was!", antwortete Tara, "Wie auch immer, bis jetzt habe ich noch gar kein Tor zur Digiwelt öffnen können  
"Masaka! Das siehst du es doch! Niemand lässt dich in eine Digitale Welt, weil du in keine Digitale Welt kannst. Du bist doch keine schnöde Datei! Aber wenn du es noch weiter versuchen willst ... wenn es mit einem PC nicht klappt, dann probier es doch zur Abwechslung mal mit nem Fernseher!", scherzte Asuka.  
Tara lächelte: "Ich wusste das du mir nicht glaubst!"  
"Aber wenn du es schaffst", fügte Asuka grinsend hinzu, "vergiss nicht mir eine Postkarte zu schreiben!"

Fortsetzung in Kapitel 3: Das große Digimon


	3. Chapter 3

**ØKapitel 3:  
Das große Digimon **

Nachdem die Digiritter von Fairymon angegriffen wurden, beschlossen sie die Gegend zu verlassen, denn die Höhle war ebenfalls unbrauchbar geweorden. Ruky hatte ein gutes Gefühl Veemon neben sich zu haben.  
"Was versuchen die Digimon eigentlich? Die bösen, meine ich!", fragte Ruky und nahm Veemon's Hand.  
"Du bist wohl froh deinen Partner gefunden zu haben. Am Anfang war ich noch skeptisch gegenüber den Digimon. Wir wussten noch nicht mit was wir es zutun hatten. Wir haben ja schlißelich alle gedacht wir machen ein online RPG mit. Aber mich freut das du so wild drauf warst deinen Partner zu finden!", meinte Sora.  
Veemon nickte: "Ich habe auch lange warten müssen bis Ruky in der Digiwelt aufgetaucht ist. Und ich habe gehört das ich noch viel weiter mit ihrer Kraft digitieren kann. Und das große Digimon hat gesagt, dass ich auch gegen Feinde kämpfen muss. Tja, aber viel haben wir ja nicht gerade erfahren!"  
"Das große Digimon?", fragte Ken.  
"Tja ... richtig gesagt sind es die ersten fremden Digimon die wir gesehen haben. Sie haben uns unsere Schicksale genannt. Als die Digimon der Menschen. Aber richtig kann ich mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern. Vielleicht sollten wir die großen Digimon suchen. Oder das große Digimon?", sagte Salamon.  
"Wenn ihr euch nicht erinnern könnt, dann nützt es uns auch nichts danach zu suchen!", meinte Kouji und zog forschende Blicke auf sich, der Junge sah die anderen mit ernstem Blick an, "Zu gefährlich wenn wir nicht wissen wo wir anfangen sollen zu suchen. Was ist wenn dieses durchgeknallte Fairymon wieder auftaucht! Wir wissen nicht was es von uns will und auch wir wissen auch nicht wieso und warum, aber es war schon merkwürdig ... und selbst Ruky war überrascht das Fairymon Ruky's Namen kannte. Es ist besser für uns und unsere Freunde wenn wir einen Plan machen und nachdenken!"  
Die Digimon und dessen Digiritter waren bei Kouji's Erklärung still geworden. Ruky war ein bisschen entgegen Kouji's Plan, sie verstand nicht richtig was das viele Pläneschmieden bringen sollte, aber bevor sie etwas dummes sagen konnte meldete sich Sora zu Wort:  
"Ich denke, Kouji-kun hat Recht! Aber die Frage ist dann, was wir machen sollen!"  
"Fairymon suchen und sie besiegen!", meinte Ruky, "Damit sie oder ihre Auftraggeber uns sagen was sie vor haben!"  
Gabumon sah plötzlich ziemlich gestresst aus und hielt sich mit der Pfote den Kopf, es seufzte auf einmal ziemlich heftig: "Das ist nicht gut!"  
Kouji sah Ruky etwasbrummelig an, in ihm ging es zu wie auf einem Vulkan, allerdings explodierte Kouji selten bis überhaupt nicht. Er atmete tief durch und schüttelte einfach den Kopf.  
"Was?", fragte Ruky nun etwas lauter.  
"Das bedeutet, dasss er keine Lust hat mit dir zu streiten, deinen Plan aber ganz ehrlich gesagt für noch unüberlegter hält als der erste!", antwortete Gabumon.  
"Kann er nicht für sich selbst sprechen oder hat er das verlernt? ... Schwulie!", brummte Ruky lieber auf Deutsch in sich hinein. Ken grinste ein wenig verlassen, er kannte Kouji zwar auch erst seid ein paar Wochen, aber wenn jemand Krieg mit ihm wollte, so konnte er ihn auch bekommen, doch dann führt Kouji ihn auf seine Weise aus. Aber wirklich große Lust zu streiten, deshalb versuchte Ken nun auch noch die Situation ein bisschen zu retten:  
"Hör mal, Ruky-chan! Unsere Digimon sind doch noch viel zu schwach um gegen Fairymon zu kämpfen und geschweige denn einen Sieg herauszuschlagen. Unsere Digimon sind doch erst auf den Rookie-Level und Fairymon ist ziemlich stark auf dem Champion-Level!"  
"Und selbst wenn es einer von uns schaffen sollte zu digitieren, so wäre es für frisch digitierte Digimon schwierig. Nein, es ginge gar nicht. Frisch digitierte Digimon sind viel schwächer als die schon ewig auf dem Champion-Level verweilten Digimon!", meinte Biyomon.  
Ruky nickte seufzend: "Ja ihr habt ja so verdammt Recht. Aber mich stört es dass ich wieder nichts tun kann! Es macht mich wahnsinnig!"  
"Usn gefällt das genauso wenig!", sagte Kouichi.  
"Und uns Digimon schon gar nicht, schließlich wurden wir ja zu unseren Partnern geschickt um gegen die anderen Digimon zu kämpfen und euch zu beschützen!", fügte Salamon hinzu.  
"Kouichi...kun?", sagte Ruky und senkte dann den Blick, "Gomen nasai. Das war nicht richtig von mir!"  
"Ach vergiss es einfach. Ich habe ja auch keinen Nerv mich mit jemandem zu streiten!", sagte Kouji freundlich. Kouji war eigentlich nicht der Typ der viel lächelte, aber dennoch hatte er stehts einen heiteren Blick.  
"Ich möchte nur noch eines sagen: wenn die Zeit da ist, mache ich keinen Halt mehr vor der Zicke und dann werde ich sie unangespitzt in den Boden stampfen!", meinte Ruky und ballte die Fäuste und ihr D-3 Digivice fing plötzlich an zu leuchten.  
"Was tut es?", fragte Sora.  
"Das Digivice zeigt irgend etwas an!", antwortete Wormmon.  
"Hm ... eine Richtung?", fragte Ruky doch als sie sich entschloss nach Osten drehen wollte um in diese Richtung zu kaufen verschwand das Licht.  
"Es funktioniert anscheinend wie ein Peilsender!", sagte Kouichi und die ganze Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Das Signal wurde nach Süden hin immer stärker und das Digivice leuchtete immer heller, bis die Digiritter einen Tempel erreichten.  
"Sieht mir doch ehrlich aus wie ein chinesischer Tempel!", meinte Ken.  
"Wohl eher wie eine Nachbildung vom Ousaka Schloss! Etwas kleiner vielleicht...", bemerkte Sora.  
Es stimmte, das Gebäude hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit dem japanischen Schloss, nur das es eben kleiner war und von daher eher wie ein kleiner Tempel wirkte. Das Dach des Temepls war mit vielen weißen Lothusblüten bedenkt, die in der Sonne strahlten. Der feine Wind der zwischen den Bäumen und den Digirittern und dessen Digimon ging, war von einem leichten aber süßen Duft geprägt.  
"Ah wie schön!", sagte Biyomon und sog den Dunft in die Nase.   
"Seid ihr euch sicher, dass wir da rein sollen?", wollte Ruky nervös wissen als Kouji und sein Bruder die Tür des Tempels ansteuerten.  
"Hey, ich dachte du wolltest Fairymon in den Boden stampfen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Dein Digivice hat uns hierher geführtund hier werden wir jetzt auch reingehen müssen!", sagte Kouji aufmunternd.  
"Das ist aber was anderes! Fairymon hat nichts mit unbehaglichen, gruseligen Tempeln zutun oder? Das hier ist eine ganz andere Situation!", jammerte Ruky.  
"Jetzt redet sie aber Unsinn!", meinte Salamon lächelnd.  
Ruky machte sich also klar, denn es sah nun so aus als müsste sie sich auf die Hölle gefasst machen und ging als erste in den Tempel. Die anderen folgten ihr gleich.

Der Raum schien aus weißem Marmor zu sein, es war ziemlich hell und allen blendete es in den Augen.  
"Ne Sonnenbrille wäre jetzt nicht schlecht!", meinte Sora und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, "Was ist das bloß? Biyomon siehst du bitte mal nach?"  
"Natürlich!", antwortete der kleine rosa Vogel und flog auf die eigentliche Quelle des Lichtes zu.  
Plötzlich tat sich ein Regenbogen auf und Biyomon schreckte zurück.  
"W...was soll das?", fragte Sora.  
"Eine Falle?", fragte Ruky.  
"Aber wieso sollte dich dein Digivice zu einer Falle führen? Das Digivice ist doch dazu da um dir zu helfen!", rief Kouji den beiden Mädchen zu, denn es lärmte ganz fürchterlich als das Regenbongenlicht Gestalt annahm und das Bild eines jungen Mannes zeigte.  
"HÄ...?", kam es von der ganzen Truppe.

"Maren? Was machst du da?", fragte Maren's jüngere Schwester. Das ältere Mädchen blickte die zappelige Gestalt mit den blonden Haaren und den Ringelöckchen an. Nach einigem Zögern antwortete sie: "Das ist etwas sehr langweiliges. Man nennt es Mathematik. Sei froh das du noch nicht zur Schule gehst!"  
"Ist das Schule?", fragte das kleine Mädchen und begann mit den langen braunen Haaren der Schwester zu spielen.  
"Ja Lilly, aber jetzt lass mich bitte arbeiten!", bat Maren und sah kurz auf eine Art Uhr, "Hm ... ich denke sieben werden reichen."  
Lilly beschloss wieder wegzugehen und ihre Schwester allein zu lassen.

Tara war inzwischen auch wieder zu Hause.  
"Hast du eigentlich gehört? Ruky ist spurlos verschwunden!", sagte Tara zu ihrer Mutter.   
Sie war eine blondgefärbte Frau mit freundlichen aber dennoch strengen Gesicht, die Haare hingen ihr über die Schultern, so dass sie ein wenig zu den Kanten abstanden. Wenn Ritsuko lächelte leuchteten ihre Kieferfarbenen Augen hell. Aber lächeln konnte sie in ihrem Beruf nur selten. Vom Charakter her war Ritsuko schon eine herzensgute Frau, doch sie vermochte es sehr gut Beruf und private Interessen zu trennen, von daher gab sie sich immer strenger und gefühlskalter als sie eigentlich war.  
"Dann sieh zu das du wenigstens deiner Mutter treu bleibst!", meinte sie.  
"Du Mama, arbeitest du heute noch?", fragte Tara.   
"Nein, erst wieder Morgen. Du weißt ja wie mein Chef immer ist...", seufzte Ritsuko und versuchte ihren Chef so nahe wie möglich zu imitieren, "Das kleine Schwesterchen dürfen Sie hier nicht sein, das darf es nicht mehr geben! Doktor Akagi, kommen Sie sofort in den Operationssaal!"  
"Das klingt lustig. Aber warum macht der doofe Chefarzt so was. Selten dämlich seine Angestellten so herum zuscheuchen!", sagte Tara mit verschränkten Armen.  
"Tja ich war ja mal einfache Krankenschwester. Und als ich zuvor von der Schule abging habe ich als Computertechnikerin bei einer Firma gearbeitet. Das war aber nur eine ziemlich kurze Zeit!", antwortete Ritsuko.  
"Ziemlich viel in deinem kurzen Leben. Aber ... ich sollte jetzt wirklich schon einmal meine Hausaufgaben machen!", sagte Tara leidlich und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

"Wer bist du?", wollte Ruyk wissen, dabei hielt Kouji das Mädchen ein wenig am Kragen fest, damit Ruky den jungen Mann im Regenbogenlicht nicht an den Hals springen konnte. Ruky versuchte sich ohne zu merken von wem sie da eigentlich festgehalten wurde los zu machen. Kouji schüttelte etwas hilflos den Kopf:  
"Wenn du ihm die Luft rauslässt bevor er sich dir vorgestellt hat, wirst du niemals erfahren wer er ist!"  
Ruky ließ sofort nach.  
Der junge Mann in seiner kleinen Säule sah ziemlich streng drein: "Ihr seid noch kein gut aufeinander eingestelltes Team!"  
"Ja wie denn? Nach weniger als 2 Wochen? Ruky ist erst seid gestern bei uns...", sagte Sora, "Aber in Sachen Vertrauen haben wir doch schon einiges dazu gelernt. Sagen Sie uns sofort wer sie sind!"   
"Aber gern. Mein Name ist Genai, ich bin der Botschafter der Digiwelt!", antwortete der Mann.  
"Bote?", wiederholte Salamon, "Aber ehrlich, ich spüre fremdartige Datenmengen. Sie ähneln keinem Digimon und auch keinem Digiritter!"  
"Sie sehen aus wie ein Mensch und Salamon meint Sie haben eine verflucht beschissene Aura. Wir können Ihnen doch dabei nicht vertrauen!", pöbelte Ruky "beschissen" hatte sie aber lieber auf Deutsch gesagt.   
"Dann willst du Veemon nicht auf meinen Rat digitieren lassen?", fragte Genai.  
"Hier geht es doch nicht ums digitieren...", meinte Ken, "Was ist wenn Sie einer von der anderen Seite sind?"  
"Sei dir versichert, ich komme von der hellen Seite. Und ich würde meinen, dass ihr den rechtmäßigen Besitzer des Digiarmor Ei's findet und euch den Gegnern stellt, die draußen auf euch warten!", antwortete Genai.  
"Urusai ne!", grummelte Ruky, die den Bericht über dei Feinde überhört hatte. Sie ging mit festen Schritten auf die Quelle des Lichtes zu. Die anderen Digiritter hatten Genai's Worte ebenfalls nicht ganz für voll genommen, keiner wollte so richtig glauben dass dieser Mann ein Bote von der rechten Seite war. Ruky stand nun vor dem Digiarmor Ei und wandte sich Genai zu: "Sie meinen doch das hier, Opi?"   
Genai nickte und fragte sich dabei wie Ruky denn auf "Opi" kam. Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen dass sie alle Digimon Staffeln verfolgt hatte und versuchte sich so unwissend wie möglich zu geben.  
"Hm .. ich wüsste gern mal ob das wirklich mein Digiarmor Ei ist!", murmelte sie vor sich hin und hob das Ei ganz leicht von dem Sockel an, auf dem es stand. Das war der klare Beweis dafür, dass das Ei ihr gehörte. Das grelle Licht aber verschwand nachdem Ruky das Ei in der Hand hielt, aber es tauchte noch ein zweites Gerät auf. Es sah aus wie ein kleiner Taschencomputer.  
"Was...?", rief Ruky aus, aber es war mehr aus Erstaunen als aus Unwissenheit.  
"Das da ist ein D-Terminal. Ihr müsst damit rechnen das ich euch öfter Informationen zukommen lassen. Also bitte hört mir jetzt zu! Diese Tempel hier werden vom Feind überwacht, denn sie enthalten Hilfsmittel die für die Digiritter vom Vorteil sind. Die negativ geladenen Flymon da draußen warten nur darauf das ihr unwissend nach draußen stapft und dann verwirrt auf die Feinde schaut. Ich denke Fairymon versucht euch daran zu hindern eure Digitationsfähigkeiten zu versauen!", erklärte Genai, "Digiarmor Ei des Mutes erstrahle, und Veemon digitiert. Über den Rest sollten wir also später reden!"  
"Flymon!", sagte Ruky ernst, "Das sind doch diese giftigen Viehcher die stechen, oder?"  
"Richtig, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich denke Veemon wird es auf dem Armor-Level schaffen!", meinte Genai.  
"Darum geht es jetzt erst mal nicht!", entgegnete Ruky und sah etwas hilflos aus, "Ich hab Angst vor Bienen!"  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das da ist das Digiarmor Ei des Mutes und reagiert nur wenn du mutig bist. Das heißt ich kann auch nur dann digitieren! Also los, ich kann die Flymon besiegen!", beruhigte das Digimon.  
"Du hast wohl Recht", antwortete Ruky und erhob das Ei mit der rechten Hand, dabei dachte sie daran, dass sie sich wohl bald auch mit Fairymon messen kann und rief laut uns deutlich die Worte, die sie von Daisuke so oft gehört hatte, "Digiarmor Ei des Mutes erstrahle!"   
Das Ei entfachte ein neues rotes Licht, Veemon war umgeben von Flammen und das Ei hatte sich wie ein Panzer um das gewachsene Veemon gelegt. Vor den Digirittern stand ein neues Digimon, größer und gefährlicher. Mit einer scharfen Sichel auf der Nase und ebenso schwarfe Sicheln waren als Krallen an den Händen befestigt. Das Veemon in dem neuen Kämpfer war noch immer gut zu erkennen.  
"Flamedramon!", rief Salamon, "Sugoi!"   
"Jetzt geht es rund im Bienenstock!", sagte Ruky, "Du schaffst das, Flamedramon!"  
"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!", antwortete das Digimon und stürmte aus dem Tempel.

Wie Genai ihnen schon gesagt hatte, warteten schon einige Flymon auf die Digiritter. Das heißt, wenn die Digiritter herausgekommen wären, dann wäre für die Flymon alles Routine gewesen, allerdings war nur ein blaues Drachendigimon zusehen.  
Sora und Biyomon waren die ersten die zu einem Fenster liefen.  
"Wer hat denn diesen stechenden Haufen losgelassen?", fragte Sora.  
"Kannst du dir niemanden denken?", fragte Ken und Wormmon nickte zustimmend.  
"Ganz richtig das war doch garantiert wieder Fairymon!", fügte Gabumon bestimmt hinzu.  
"Das glaube ich nicht!", sagte Salamon und schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Kouichi wissen.  
Genai der vergeblich um Aufmerksamkeit kämpfte versuchte noch einmal etwas zu sagen: "Ihr habt ziemliches Glück ein Digimon dabei zu haben, dass über den Heiligen Ring verfügt. Ich dachte zuvor auch an Fairymon. Alle Digimon..."  
Der Bote fühlte sich mittlerweile ein bisschen falsch platziert, selbst Salamon sah Flamedramon dabei zu, wie es die vielen Bienen schlug und dessen Flügel verbrannte. Es schien kein Problem für die blaue Echse mit dem feuerfarbenen Panzer und der gebogenen Sichel auf dem Kopf zu sein diese Kreaturen zu besiegen. Jedoch in einem ungedeckten Augenblick drohte eines der Flymon das Digimon von hinten anzugreifen um den giftigen Stachel in die Haut von Flamedramon zu bohren.   
"Klebenetz!", rief Wormmon das auf den Fenstersims gesprungen war und feuerte seine Attacke ab. Somit hinderte Wormmon die Attacke des feindlichen Digimon. Salamon hüpfte für einen kurzen Moment auf Wormmons Rücken und attackierte das Flymon ebenfalls: "Jaulender Hund!"  
Das hinterhältige Flymon verschwand aufgrund der vielen heulenden Stimmen, die Salamon durch seine Attacke freigesetzt hatte.  
"Wohin verschwinden diese Digimon eigentlich?", fragte Kouji plötzlich.  
Ruky sah Kouji verwirrt an: "Weißt du das etwa nicht?"   
"Die Digimon die Flamedramon verschwinden lässt sterben!", antwortete Wormmon.  
"Was?", fragte Kouji ungläubig.  
Es verging nicht mehr viel Zeit als ein ganzer Staat von Flymon ausgelöscht war und Flamedramon verwandelte sich zurück in Veemon. Das Digiarmor Ei war in Ruky's Digivice als Datei gespeichert. Als das Drachendigimon wieder kam wiederkam wurde es von Ruky regelrecht umgeknuddelt.  
"Das war gorße Klasse, Veemon! Ich bin stolz auf dich!", rief Ruky.  
"Ich hab Hunger!", jammerte das Digimon.  
"Stolz auf diese Tat muss keiner sein!", meinte Kouji.  
"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Ruky etwas barsch, "Veemon hat gerade deinen Arsch gerettet!"  
"Du hast gewusst dass diese Digimon lebende und fühlende Wesen sind, und dennoch hast du dieses brutale Flamedramon auf sie losgelassen damit es sie zerstört! Das ist doch widerlich!", entgegnete Kouji.  
"Wir müssen das tun!", meinte Wormmon.  
"Was glaubst du, was wir mit Fairymon machen?", fragte Gabumon.  
"Bitte?", kam es von Kouji empört.  
Kouichi mischte sich nun ein: "Du musst das Ganze jetzt ganz realistisch sehen. Wenn Flamedramon Flymon nicht getötet hätte, dann seien wir jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Das ganze ist nun einmal kein Online RPG das man wieder neu starten kann wenn man seinen Spielstand verloren hat!"  
Nun war Genai endlich daran etwas zu sagen: "Genau ihr habt gar keine andere Wahl. Entweder ihr löscht die negativ geladenen Digimon und reinigt diese Welt und somit auch die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs oder ihr werdet selbst gelöscht."  
"Dann meinen Sie, es ist unser Job Digimon wie diese Flymon zu töten?", fragte Kouji bitter.  
"Euer Job? Als Digiritter? Nein, euer wahrer "Job ist es die Digiwelt vor dieser dunklen Macht zu befreien. Ihr sollt unsere Digiwelt beschützen und die großen Digimon die versuchen die Digiwelt zu beschützen. Wir Botschafter hätten auch sehr gern mehr Informationen gehabt, aber ausgerechnet die großen Digimon haben Probleme. Wir fürchten um das Leben der Beschützer! Und sollte auch das letzte der Großen Digimon stirbt, dann bricht das CHaos in der Digiwelt los", erklärte Genai.  
"Dann ist es wirklich richtig was wir tun...", sagte Kouji mit einem verstörten Lächeln.

"Hey Asuka, wo ist Tara?", fragte Maren.  
Es war Sonntagnachmittag und eigentlich wollten sich die drei wieder treffen.  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Wahrscheinlich ist sie in die Digiwelt gegangen!", antwortete Asuka.  
Maren sprang auf und ging ihrer Freundin fast an den Kragen: "In die Digiwelt?"  
"Ja. Sag bloß du glaubst ihr das?", fragte Asuka genervt.  
"Glauben? Natürlich glaube ich ihr! Wir sind doch befreundet, also lügen wir uns nicht gegenseitig an. Notlügen sind ja immer erlaubt, bei sowas aber nicht!", entgegnete Maren.  
"Ehm ... tja so habe ich das noch nicht gesehen. Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber mal ganz ehrlich. Glaubst du dass die Digiwelt wirklich ist?", fragte Asuka, "Und Ruky schon dort ist und Tara ihr jetzt folgt?"  
Maren lächelte und nahm Asuka's Hand. Das dunkelblonde Mädchen sah Maren in die Augen und das Lächeln auf Asuka's Gesicht kehrte zurück.  
"Weißt du, ich glaube Ruky würde sich allein nur in abermillionen Gefahren stürzen. Da ist es schon besser wenn Tara ihr hilft!", meinte Maren und Asuka nickte stumm, aber sie lächelte. 

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 4: Flammenritter


End file.
